Here, have some Frostiron
by Yeah-um-no
Summary: Loki finds out he's pregnant. Thinking he could gain protection from Asgard and safety for his child he turns to to the father, Tony, only Tony is feeling angry with Loki right now and the god doesn't understand why. Btw the Avengers are sneaky bastards why spy on them for fun.


When Loki had realised what had happened his stomach dropped. He felt cold, which was almost an impossibility considering what he was, and his mind went into overload.

He sat at the kitchen table in his apartment in lower manhattan, staring at the wall with a blank expression. He stared but he did not see, he was lost in the inner turmoil, waves of various different emotions crashing down on him like a cliff face in a storm.

He was pregnant.

Again.

Last time that had happened he had given birth to a foal with eight legs. Now that had been a surprise, hopefully this time Odin would not take the child away and raise it in a stable. No, he wouldn't be able to. Because Svadilfari had been a horse and none had so much as caught a glimpse of him since the wall incident.

Tony was a wealthy, upstanding citizen of Midgard, not to mention a fearsome warrior who defeated the Chitauri army and a beloved friend and shield-brother of Thor's. They wouldn't dare take away his child. Wouldn't they?

As much as Loki hated to admit it, he had not thought about shielding himself from Heimdall of late and so it was very possible that the Gatekeeper also knew of Loki's condition. If that were true then it would not be long until the Allfather gained knowledge of it as well.

He would have to be careful then, play his cards right, if Tony accepted the child and acknowledged that it was his, the infant would be safe from Asgard. He would have a home here on Midgard, Tony would be more than able to provide for it and with his genius Loki had no doubt the child would have a spectacular education. He could see it now, in his minds eye; a little boy, with short brown hair just like his father but he would have Loki's green eyes. He could become a master of science and sorcery. The most powerful being in the realms. Thor would no doubt adore a nephew, he would indulge the child in anything he could want once he became king. Loki was still a prince of Jötunheim and although he killed the king and his father, Helbindi was a kind and generous king that many preferred over his tyrant father, Loki's crime had been long forgiven.

He could have Asgard, Jötunheim and Midgard wrapped around his fingers, oh it would be magnificent.

Loki smiled at the mental image, all he had to do was convince Tony into taking him in, he could manipulate the mortal, convince Asgard that they were in a proper relationship, that they were in love and he would be safe until his child had grown. He would be able to use the many resources at Stark Towers to get only the very best for himself and his baby.

With his confidence practically radiating off of him he teleported into the penthouse were Tony was currently watching one of those 'movies' with the rest of his little team.

"Anthony, dearest, I have a need to speak with you." He purred by Tony's ear, making the man and the others on the couch with him jump in surprise. "Privately." He added, pointedly looking at the others who were now staring at the two.

Tony took the hint and stood, making his way out of the common area and ducking into one of the nearby rooms. Little did the pair know that Jarvis had, per Natasha's request started playing the security footage from that room on the screen, replacing Leo and Kate's dramatic moment.

"So, I'm 'dearest' now am I?" Tony asked, turning and siting on the edge of the bed. There was a sharpness to his voice that made Loki think the mortal might be angry with him.  
"What's wrong? Don't you like my pet names?" Loki teased trying to take off the edge.  
"Whatever Reindeer Games. You wanted to talk?"

Well this already seemed to be going badly. He had wanted Anthony to be in a good mood when he told him the news. Trying a different approach Loki walked over to the mortal and began stroking up and down his sides soothingly.

"Don't be like that Tony, I wanted to celebrate with you." He spoke into the mans ear, trying to calm him and turn his mood into something different entirely.  
"Ain't gonna work, Trickster, I'm not in the mood." Tony bit.  
Loki stepped back a bit alarmed. Well if Tony was going to be like that.  
"I wanted to tell you I'm pregnant." Loki replied indignant.  
"So?" Tony asked seeming for all the world bored.  
"So? So? I tell you you're going to be a father and all you have to say is so?" Loki was becoming angry now.

Tony blinked, staring at Loki with a blank expression. Just as Loki was about to start shouting at him, demanding a response Tony finally spoke.

"Jarvis, contact our lawyers. Tell them we have another paternity suit." The tone exuded indifference, as though Tony couldn't care less about his own child, his flesh and blood.

Loki's minds eye was no longer picturing a happy little boy, instead he saw that world shatter and it was replace by one were Loki's child was taken from him again, he would be raised out of the gods reach and he would only be allowed rare visits and stolen moments alone.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, feeling the tears begin to well up but refused to shed any.  
"How do I know your not just trying to sponge off of my money? Huh?" He asked, it looked as though he was about to go on but there was a loud noise in the other room that interrupted him. Loki had been surprised by the anger in his tone, he was not used to that, it made him back up against the wall. After it was obvious no one was about to interrupt and that Tony was not needed elsewhere he started again.  
"After all you said it yourself the other day, if I wasn't willing you have plenty of others who would be ready and would happily take my place as divertissement of the evening. How am I to know it isn't one of their kids?"

Oh, stupid stupid Loki. Why? Why ever would he say such a thing. Loki knew he could be a bit possessive and when he had caught Tony admiring he buttocks of a blonde who had a very tight skirt he had made that comment offhandedly, to try and annoy Tony. He wanted the mortal to want him, only him. Of corse he didn't have anyone else, why would he want another when he had his very own genius, billionaire, philanthropist and self proclaimed god of sex.

It was then, as he thought that Tony might just throw him out and refuse to see him or his child ever again that Loki realised he didn't just want to use Tony for safety from Asgard. He didn't just want the mans money for his child. He wanted Tony because he actually cared for him, but now his own foolishness was what was going to loose him a man he could potentially be happy with and his baby's daddy all in one spectacularly painful go.  
His knees gave out under him and he sank down the wall, trying to contain the sobs that threaten to wrack his body.

"But it's yours. You would refuse your own child?" He was desperately grasping at straws, he needed Tony more than he'd care to admit to the man.  
"Well once you can prove to me that it isn't the child of one of your other fucks then I might be persuaded to reconsider." Tony sneered and began to walk out of the room.

He knew it was stupid, childish and petty, but goddamn if Loki hadn't really struck a cord when he had said there were others. Tony's heart had sunk. He was such an idiot to think that maybe the god had felt the same he felt for the other man. He wouldn't say it was love, not quite yet but it had been close.

After hearing of Loki's promiscuity from Thor and a little bit of Internet research the billionaire realised that it was far more likely that to him, Tony was just another one on a long list of lovers he would soon tire of and leave. Even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Tony had fallen asleep clutching a bottle with tears clinging to his lashes that night.

Despite his anger and his want to hurt Loki like he had been hurt, it didn't make him feel any better to see the god now. He looked lost and afraid, his cheeks glistening with silent tears.

Fuck, why did he have to be so harsh? Now all he wanted to do was go and comfort the man who had almost broke his heart. And what if the child really was his? Tony had always said he didn't want kids because he didn't want to turn out like his father. By turning the kid away before he was even born, well if that didn't sound neglectful to you...shit. He'd gotten himself into a right mess now hadn't he.

"Please, you're the only one. I'm sorry I said that, please, I swear it wasn't true. I- I need you Tony, don't go..please, I'm sorry," Loki sobbed, devastated by his failure once again.

Well, double shit. Now he just felt like the planets biggest asshole.  
Tony turned and fell down to his knees, ignoring the jarring pain when he hit the floor. He cupped Loki's face in his hands and turned it so that the god was looking at him.

"Am I really the only one?" He asked hopeful. Loki nodded, not sure if he would be able to form coherent words never mind sentences with the lump that had formed in his throat.  
"And you're really pregnant with my child?" Loki nodded again, sniffing as he tried to retake control of his emotions.

Tony was overcome by his own and swooped in to steal a greedy kiss. "I'm so sorry for being such a jerk." He said, resting his forehead against Loki's as they broke for air. "I though you didn't care about me like I did you. I'm sorry, it was cruel and stupid and I-"  
He was cut off by another kiss, initiated by Loki this time.  
"I'm sorry fir lying to you." He answered.

"How far along are you?"  
"About, ten weeks I think?" Loki replied a little nervous.  
"And you're only telling me now!" Tony's eyes were wide with surprise.  
"Well I only found out this morning myself." Loki justified.  
"What's the sex?"  
"How in the nine am I supposed to know?" Loki deadpanned.  
"Wait do like, you don't have ultra sounds on Asgard?" Tony asked settling down next to Loki. At the gods quizzical look he elaborated. "It's like this machine we have that enables you to see inside the womb. They're not perfect, they mostly look liked black and white scratches but you can make out the shape of the child and sometimes you kind find out the sex as well."  
Loki's eyes shined with excitement "You are able to see a child before it is born? So I could see my baby now if we had one of those machines?" He gushed.  
"Uh yeah, actually. I think we've got one down in the med bay. Do you think we'd be able to find out the sex then?" Tony mused to himself somewhat.  
"I'm sorry sir, but Dr. Banner informs me that for a baby's sex to be more accurately predicted, you must wait until at least the twelfth week into the pregnancy." Interrupted Jarvis's cool British voice.  
"What the hell are you doing asking Bruce? Now he's going to want to know why I want to know!" Tony scolded the AI.  
"I beg your pardon, sir, but the team and I have been concerned about your and Loki's somewhat unstable relationship and we thought it best to keep a close eye on you. The Avengers have born witness to all of the proceedings."

"STARK!" Came Thor's loud belt. The thunderer crashed into the room, turning on the pair sitting huddled side by side on the floor. The other Avengers crowed at the door to watch and stifle an occasional laugh. They all seemed to be highly amused as Thor began his shovel talk.

"I have condoned this affair long enough!" Thor's normal voice was loud but his shouting was just extreme. "You have impregnated my brother and so you must do the honourable thing and take his hand in marriage." Tony sat slightly terrified as Thor made his little speech, waving Mjolnir in his face so as to intimidate him. It was working.

The man couldn't find a reply to the older god's demands, he could only sit and splutter as Loki watched his brother demand his mortal for the good and proper behaviour in this type of situation. Tony was to make as honest man of the god of lies. As if.


End file.
